nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V46
Nintendo Power V46 is the March 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. Super NES ''Star Fox'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Star Fox. The article includes details about the characters, heads-up-display, the Arwing, a "scouting report" for different levels which gives a quick overview of what to expect, and an explanation of the new 3D effects provided by the Super FX chip. ''Super Strike Eagle'' The next featured game is Super Strike Eagle. The article describes the missions in the game and has some air-to-air and air-to-ground tactics. ''Super Conflict: The Mideast'' Super Conflict: The Mideast is the next SNES game featured. The article lists the battlegrounds and different Units. Also provided is a brief overview of the 16 scenarios in 2-player mode. ''Wayne's World'' The next article discusses Wayne's World, the game based on the popular film of the same name. The article has complete maps for all of Stage 1. ''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! The next SNES article is about the cover story, ''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose!. It has maps for Stages 1–3, 5 and 6 with placement of items within those maps. ''King Arthur's World'' The last SNES article features King Arthur's World. It lists the skills of each unit in the Royal Army and also talks about training the troops. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one puts Nester in a Wing Commander setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 2 of a comic based on Star Fox. Fox McCloud and his friends meet Fara Phoenix and test out some new Arwings. Game Boy ''Adventure Island II'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Adventure Island II. The article gives details about the dinosaurs and items. A brief description is also provided for each Area on the World Map. Other Game Boy game reviews The next few articles are very short and only give brief overviews of the games. Those games are Milon's Secret Castle, Krusty's Fun House and Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Star Wars (SNES), Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (SNES), ''Mega Man 5 (NES), and ''King's Quest V (NES). NES ''Alien³'' The first featured NES game is Alien³. The article has information on the weapons and also provides maps for Levels 1-4. ''Dragon Warrior IV'' Dragon Warrior IV is the next game featured. The article gives an overview of the story and also has a preview of what to expect in Chapters 1-5. ''Mickey's Safari in Letterland'' The next NES game is Mickey's Safari in Letterland. The 2-page article gives a very brief overview of the game and explains that it's about spelling. ''Widget'' The last NES game featured is Widget, a game based on the popular television animated series of the time. This article is also a very brief overview. What's So Hot About Capcom? This article discusses Capcom and their popular games. It gives a behind-the-scenes look at the history and success of the company. Nintendo Power Awards `92 ::(See main article: 1992 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the nominations for the fifth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1992's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Theme and Fun, Best Challenge, Best Play Control, Best Hero, Best Villain, Most Innovative Game, Best Sports Game, and Best Overall. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Mario Paint *# NCAA Basketball *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Super Mario Land *# Tetris *NES *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Battletoads *# Mega Man 4 Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Super Strike Eagle, ''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! *Game Boy: **''Adventure Island II, ''Sumo Fighter *NES: **''Alien³, ''Dragon Warrior IV, Mickey's Safari in Letterland Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Battletoads in Battlemaniacs (SNES), Super Bomberman (SNES), Mario is Missing! (SNES), and Kirby's Adventure (NES). Pak Watch also had a report from the Winter Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes Category:CES Category:Nintendo Power Awards